The present invention relates to a safety for blade of tape dispenser, and more particularly to a safety on a tape dispenser for shielding a blade of the tape dispenser when the latter is not in use, so that the blade would not injure a user.
In addition to a main body and a tape reel for holding a roll of tape, a conventional tape dispenser typically includes a blade provided at a front end thereof. After a length of tape has been applied on a surface, a handle of the tape dispenser is lifted by a certain angle for the blade to cut the tape. The blade is normally exposed from the tape dispenser and tends to injure a user when the user carelessly contacts with the blade.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a safety for blade of a tape dispenser, so that the blade is properly covered when the tape dispenser is not in use or is used in applying the tape on a surface, protecting a user against unexpected injury by the blade.
The safety for blade of a tape dispenser according to the present invention mainly includes a fixing seat located above a tape roller in front of the tape dispenser. The fixing seat defines an inner space in which the blade of the tape dispenser is fixedly mounted and a shield plate is disposed above the blade. The shield plate includes two legs inclinedly extended from a rear central area toward two lateral sides of the shield plate to have some degree of elasticity. Two outmost ends of the two legs are movably connected to the fixing seat to normally project a front edge of the shield plate beyond a serrated front edge of the blade when the tape dispenser is not in use or is used to apply a length of tape on a surface.
When the tape dispenser is used to cut a length of tape applied on a surface, the two elastic legs allow a tension of the tape to push the shield plate backward to expose the serrated front edge of the blade for cutting the tape.
A slide channel is formed on a top of the fixing seat. An L-shaped holding-down plate of the tape dispenser for holding down the length of tape applied on a surface before the tape is cut with the blade can be easily and quickly assembled to the tape dispenser simply by sliding a lower part of the holding-down plate into the slide channel.